thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Young Skywalker Darth Vader |profession = Slave Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight Dark Lord of the Sith Sith Apprentice Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic |race = Human |gender = Male |eye_color = Blue |hair_color = Bald Blonde (formerly) |skin_color = Fair |prosthetics = Cybernetic right arm; Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clone, later prosthetic arms and legs, and a life-support systemStar Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith |personality = Loyal, fearless, charming, idealistic, heroic, honorable, moral, caring, good-hearted, protective, reckless, overconfident (sometimes), emotional (sometimes), prideful, rebellious, intelligent, wise, well-mannered, polite, respectful |love_interest(s) = Padme Amidala |family = * Cliegg Lars * Owen Lars * Padmé Amidala * Luke Skywalker * Leia Organa * Han Solo * Ben Solo * Rey Skywalker * Beru Whitesun Lars * Jobal Naberrie * Ruwee Naberrie * Sola Naberrie * Gredda Lars * Lef Lars * Edern Lars }} |allies = ,Luminara Unduli, Qui-Gon Jinn, R2-D2, C-3PO, Yoda, Palpatine , Jar Jar Binks, Bail Organa, Mace Windu, Watto, Rex, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Commander Cody, Plo Koon, Asajj Ventress, Wullf Yularen, Saw Gerrera, Aayla Secura, Mas Amedda, Wilhuff Tarkin, Boba Fett, Bossk, Dengar, Orson Krennic, Thrawn, Kassius Konstantine, Agent Kallus , Maketh Tua , Rey Skywalker}} |enemies = , Darth Maul, Watto , Boba Fett, Cad Bane, Sebulba, Luke Skywalker , Han Solo , Leia Organa , Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Darth Sidious, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles, Bail Organa, Nute Gunray, Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, Mace Windu, Agent Kallus, Shaak Ti, Jun Sato, Darth Maul, Maketh Tua, C1-10P}} |master = Qui-Gon Jinn (informal Jedi Master) Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) Darth Sidious (Sith Master) Yoda (Force spirit teacher) |apprentice = Ahsoka Tano (Padawan) Inquisitorius (dark side apprentices) A smuggler (Briefly) |powers_and_abilities = The Force Telekinesis Mind control Telepathy Force sense Lightsaber Fighting Skills, including Jar'Kai |possessions = First Lightsaber (blue) Second lightsaber (blue) Red lightsaber Blasters Pistol |movie = Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |game = Disney INFINITY series Star Wars: Force Arena |voice = Matt Lanter Bronwen Holmes (young Anakin in LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales) Kirby Morrow (adult Anakin in LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles and Droid Tales) |live-action = Anakin Skywalker: Sebastian Shaw (older Anakin) Jake Lloyd (young Anakin) Hayden Christensen (adult Anakin) Darth Vader: David Prowse (Episodes IV-VI) Bob Anderson (dueling double in V and VI) Hayden Christensen (Episode III) Spencer Wilding/Daniel Naprous (Rogue One) }}Anakin Skywalker is the central protagonist of the prequel trilogy of Star Wars. He is also the father of Leia Organa and Luke SKywalker, the son of Shmi Skywalker, stepson of Cliegg Lars, stepbrother of Owen Lars, stepbrother-in-law of Beru Lars. Through his wife, Padme, Anakin is the maternal uncle of Pooja and Ryoo Naberrie son-in-law of Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie and brother-in-law of Sola Naberrie. Background Personality Physical Appearances Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Possessions Lightsabers Weapons Other Possessions Prequel Trilogy ''The Phantom Menace ''Attack of the Clones '' ''Revenge of the Sith Original Trilogy Star Wars The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels Sequel Trilogy Trivia References Category:Original trilogy characters Category:Prequel trilogy characters Category:Episode IV: A New Hope characters‏‎ Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back characters‏‎ Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi characters Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace characters Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones characters Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith characters Category:Jedi Category:Sith Lords Category:Padawans Category:Dark-side user Category:Light-side user Category:Force-sensitive Category:Main characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Male Category:Skywalker family Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Skywalker Saga characters